Bad Blood
by The Scorch Trials
Summary: Una nueva versión de los hechos...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola amigos de FanFiction, estoy tan feliz de que el tráiler de Scorch Trials sale este martes y ya quiero ver la película, pero me voy a basar un poco también en el laberinto, más bien en los tres libros de la trilogía. Espero les guste!**_

 **La historia a partir de aquí será apta para mayores de 14 años, está bajo su responsabilidad si leen la historia y sus mentes les juegan en contra, yo ya se los aviso :)**

 **Historia:** Maze Runner

 **Personajes:** Newt, OC, Thomas, Minho, Teresa

 **Edad apropiada:** Desde los 14 para arriba

 **Capítulo 1: Casi Tres Años**

Casi se cumplen tres años que llevo aquí, casi se cumplen tres años desde que La Caja me trajo a este infierno, son casi tres años desde que conocí a Minho, Newt, Alby y al resto de los Habitantes, pero, casi se cumplen tres malditos años intentando salir de aquí.

Soy Taylor y tengo 16 años, o al menos de esa edad aparento, como todos en el área no recuerdo nada de nada, cuando llegue estaba asustada, era como si mi mente fuera un papel en blanco en el cual –al no recordar nada- debía escribir una nueva historia.

Cuando llegue y me di cuenta que era la única mujer allí, creí que sería imposible encajar o congeniar con los demás, pero en realidad no me costó nada hacer algunos amigos…

########################

Desperté ahogada, no podía respirar, tenía nauseas y el movimiento del recinto no era el más conveniente para calmarlas. Estaba todo oscuro, olía mal y hacía calor. No sabía a dónde iba pero si sabía que estaba subiendo, limpie el sudor de mi sien con la manga de la remera y sin darme cuenta la caja donde estaba se había detenido.

La luz del sol proyecto en mis ojos y parecía que me iba a quedar ciega, unas caras me miraban desde arriba y por las voces distinguí que eran jóvenes. Uno de ellos bajo por mí y me ayudo a subir, para mi fortuna ninguno me decía nada para que yo me asustara y eso me relajo.

-Bienvenida novata, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Me pregunto un chico de tés morena

Yo solo pude susurrar un –No lo se- que no sé cómo pudo oírlo

El chico me pareció bastante amable, me dijo que su nombre era Alby y me conto la rutina del lugar, yo por mi parte me limite a hacerle preguntas ya que, no quería conocerlo enojado.

-¿Cómo va el recorrido Alby?-Un chico rubio se acerco a nosotros

-Novata, el es Newt-Me dijo Alby yo solo le sonreí-No parece hablar mucho-

-Alby es normal, cuando llegas solo quieres estar solo y recordar algo-Dijo el chico rubio

Yo solo sonreía, no sabía porque pero, ya me empezaban a caer bien esos dos chicos.

-Escucha novata, te dejare a cargo de Newt, él era el novato antes de que llegaras así que él se encargara de mostrarte todo por aquí, suerte-Cuando Alby termino de decirme eso solo se alejo dejándonos a Newt y a mi solos.

#############################

Después de que pasaron tan solo dos días me acostumbre y empecé a llevarme bien con todos, a excepción de Gally –llego a ser molesto ya que no quería que nadie se me acercara- pero, con quien más me lleve y me llevo es con Newt.

Él es el que sabe todo de mí, es el que siempre esta y con el que puedo contar.

Esta noche se cumplirían ya tres años desde que llegue, y mientras trabajaba con Sartén la alarma de la caja sonó dando por sentado que el nuevo novato del mes estaba llegando.

Todos dejamos nuestros trabajos y nos reunimos alrededor de la caja.

-¿Llegue tarde?-Le pregunte a Newt

-No-Me respondió sin siquiera voltear la vista para verme. Todos nos poníamos algo nerviosos cuando el nuevo llegaba

La alarma dejo de sonar, avisando que la caja se había detenido, las compuertas se abrieron y dos de los chicos abrieron las rejas. Gally fue quien bajo por el novato y cuando lo subió lo tiro con fuerza al césped, el pobre chico nos miraba atónito y no entendía nada, solo le bastó un segundo para decidir salir corriendo y caer a pocos metros. Todos comenzamos a reírnos, mientras que el joven se levanto del pasto y por primera vez, según yo, miro a su alrededor y contemplo las paredes que rodeaban el área.

Por su comportamiento decidieron llevarlo al pozo, y Alby, que estaba junto con Newt y conmigo, se acerco a él. Newt me golpeo suave en el hombro diciéndome que nos alejáramos por ahora, pero aun así no le quitamos la vista a Alby ni por un segundo.

Unos segundos después, Alby le estaba dando el recorrido al novato y Newt y yo decidimos acercarnos.

-¿Todo bien Alby?-Le pregunto Newt

-Nuevito, ellos son Newt y Taylor-Dijo Alby, el novato solo nos estrecho la mano

-Fue increíble como corriste, parecías un corredor, hasta que tropezaste, me encanto-Le dije

-¿Un corredor?-Pregunto el chico. Los tres nos miramos y Alby casi me mata frente al novato

-Newt hazme un favor, busca a Chuck-Le dijo Alby sin haberle dado importancia a la pregunta del chico nuevo

Newt le hizo caso a Alby, mientras que yo lo acompañe a él y al nuevo para controlar que el novato no lo sacara de sí mismo. Subimos por la escaleras que conducían a un pequeño lugar en el tronco de un árbol, desde allí debía admitir que, aunque no se veía mucho por los muros, la vista era asombrosa.

Alby le explico las reglas al novato, ignorando todas sus preguntas y el chico se quedo con las palabras en la boca cuando desde abajo se escucho a Chuck llamando a Alby, quien le dejo encargado al novato ya que Chuck había sido –hasta entonces- el novato.

La noche llego y la fiesta comenzó, como todos los años encendimos la fogata celebrando que había llegado un nuevo novato. Vi que Newt se acerco al novato para hablarle y yo me quede con Minho y los demás cerca de la fogata comiendo.

*** **Cambio de Personaje*****

-¿Estamos atrapados, verdad?-Me dijo el novato

-Por el momento, pero-Dije poniéndome de perfil a lo cual él me imito-¿ves esos chicos en la fogata?, son los corredores, el del medio es Minho es el Encargado de ellos, cuando se abren las puertas, salen hacen mapas, lo memorizan y buscan la forma de salir de aquí-

-¿Cuánto llevan haciéndolo?-

-Tres años, pero no es sencillo, ya que, el laberinto se altera por las noches, la verdad es que los corredores son los más fuertes y los mas rápidos y eso es bueno porque si las puertas se cierran se quedan afuera y no sobreviven-

-¿Qué les ocurre?-Pregunto

-Les decimos _Penitentes_ , claro que nadie ha visto uno y sobrevivido, pero están afuera-

-Y… ¿Qué hay de la chica?-

-¿La chica?, ¿Quién? ¿Taylor?-Le pregunte, él solo asintió-¿a qué te refieres? ¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-Nada, son muy amigos eso nomas-

-Si quieres saber, sí, ella me gusta-Dije con una sonrisa algo tonta-Creo que siento algo por ella desde que la vi-

-¿También está aquí desde hace tres años?-Me pregunto

-Sí, pero igual nuestra amistad cambio un poco después del pequeño error, que para mi y supongo que para ella, no fue un error tan mal-

-¿Qué paso?-

 **Autora:**

 **Debo decirles que al ver tantas veces la película –Nah, solo fueron 4 veces- me acuerdo un poco de los diálogos de la peli.**

 **Trate de ser fiel a ella porque, me gusta más basarme en la película que en libro, hare la historia según cada película, pero la tercer historia –que como sabemos es La cura mortal y la peli será lanzada en el 2017- estará basada en el libro ya que no les voy a hacer esperar un año para escribir la historia.**

 **En fin, para que sepan la respuesta de la última pregunta estará en el segundo capítulo y aviso que a partir de ahora, la historia solo será apto para mayores de 14 años , ya que no quiero traumar a algunas personas, así que por eso lo comento ahora.**

 **Nos leemos prontito!**

 **TheScorchTrials**


	2. Chapter 2: Secretos

_**Hola a todos de nuevo, he aquí el capitulo numero 2 de Bad Blood (Maze Runner).**_

 _ **Estoy sumamente feliz porque ya salió el tráiler y es buenísimo ya quiero ver la película :) jjajaja –re emoción la mina-**_

 _ **En fin, espero les este gustando la historia y no olviden dejar sus reviews, ya sean positivos o negativos, no tengan miedo.**_

 _ **Historia:**_ The Maze Runner

 _ **Personajes:**_ Newt, OC, Thomas, Teresa, Minho

 _ **Rated:**_ T

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Todo el universo de Maze Runner y sus personajes, a excepción de Taylor, pertenecen a James Dashner, yo solo quise usar mi imaginación y probar algo nuevo.

 **Capitulo 2: Secretos**

El novato me había preguntado algo a lo cual no quería responder porque era privado.

-Escucha, lo sucedido esa vez es privado novato, no lo tomes a mal-Le dije

-Okey-Bajo la cabeza algo decepcionado

Decidí cambiar de tema llevándolo a recorrer un poco el área, le presente a los constructores, a Winston, y a los doctores, pero, no sé porque, se le ocurrió preguntarme sobre los corredores.

-Creo que no me entendiste bien, nadie quiere ser corredor, además deben elegirte-Le dije

Él solo me miro, y de pronto fue empujado por el contrincante con el que Gally estaba peleando e invito al novato a pelear con él.

El momento transcurrió tan rápido que en un parpadeo el novato ya estaba por pelear con Gally, quien al principio lo ataco sin piedad, pero el novato lo venció en un momento, aunque Gally se vengó golpeándole en las piernas haciendo que este perdiera su estabilidad y callera golpeando su cabeza con el suelo.

Transcurrieron unos segundos cuando el novato se levanto.

-Thomas… ¡Ya pude recordar mi nombre!, ¡Soy Thomas!-Dijo

-¡Thomas!-Grito Alby y todos nos acercamos a él para darle oficialmente la bienvenida

El ruido de un penitente nos interrumpió unos segundos, hasta que Alby anuncio que debíamos ir a dormir.

 *****Cambio de Personaje*****

Estaba feliz de que el novato, ahora llamado Thomas, hubiera recordado su nombre en el primer día. A mí me costos dos días en acordarme mi nombre, y para algunos, a veces, tenían que pasar tres o cuatro días.

Como todos, salvo los encargados, los demás debían dormir e la intemperie en las hamacas que colgaban de los postes de madera, yo era una de las que dormía allí e iría a conciliar el sueño después de haber hecho guardia y controlar que todos estuvieran durmiendo.

Termine con mi trabajo, que por desgracia tuve que hacer sola, y decidí internarme en el bosque para estar sola, ya que el sueño parecía haberse esfumado de mis intenciones.

Encontré el lugar indicado para volver a conciliar el sueño, no sería la primera vez que me duermo en el bosque. Estaba cerca de la finca pero tampoco muy cerca, el pasto estaba húmedo por el rocío de la noche, apoye mi espalda en el tronco de un árbol abrazado por una enredadera.

Estaba bien. Aunque debía haberme llevado una manta si iba a dormir allí.

El viento comenzaba a levantarse y a sentirse, las ramas de los arboles provocaban un ruido tan relajante que comencé a entornar mis ojos.

Un ruido me despertó, una rama que se partió al contacto de una pisada.

Abrí mis ojos de repente y di un salto para estar alerta por cualquier cosa, sé que es raro ya que conociendo a todos hay confianza, pero nunca se sabe.

Mire para todos lados esperando oír o ver algo, pero nada. De pronto una sombra apareció frente a mí y del susto termine golpeándolo.

-Taylor soy yo, Newt-

-Newt…-dije suspirando de alivio-¿estás loco?, casi me matas de un susto, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le dije

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar-

-Yo nada, solo quise venir a descansar aquí, sola-

Me volví a recostar en el árbol, pase mis manos por mi cara para despejarme y coloque mis brazos en mis hombros cruzados para abrigarme.

-Ten-Dijo Newt tapándome con una manta-la necesitas más que yo-

-Gracias Newt-

Se sentó al lado mío y nos quedamos en silencio por un rato aunque ninguno de los dos queríamos romperlo, o en realidad, en mi caso, no sabía que decir .

Sin previo aviso Newt paso su brazo por detrás de mío y me abrazo atrayéndome a él, yo solo me limite a colocar mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Creo que deberías irte a dormir-Me dijo de repente

-Sí-Dije dije muchas ganas

Me separe de él y me levante, estire mi brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse, aunque en realidad no debía ayudarlo en mucho ya que él era el más fuerte de toda el área. De un salto él ya estaba arriba frente a mí, y cuando digo frente a mí quiero decir que su respiración rozaba mi mejilla.

-Te acompaño-Me dijo y pude embriagarme de su aliento

-Bueno-Dije suspirando

Nos alejamos del bosque y empinamos rumbo a la finca, porque aunque yo dormía afuera como los demás, estaba cerca de la finca. Tratamos de no despertar a nadie y yo me reía porque había varios de los habitantes que roncaban o hablaban dormidos.

Llegamos a la puerta de la finca, ya que Newt si dormía dentro de ella.

-¿Me dejarías despertar a Minho con un balde de agua fría Newt?-Le pregunte solía hacerle bromas a menudo

-Está bien, pero voy contigo por si se enoja-

Llenamos un balde con un poco de agua y entramos a la finca, subimos las escaleras peldaño por peldaño sin hacer ruido. Llegamos a su habitación y entramos, en una cama cerca de una ventana descansaba Minho, nos acercamos y mire a Newt para avisarle que iba a mojarlo, él solo sonrio y asintió.

Deje caer el agua sobre la cara de Minho y todo paso muy rápido después. Lo único que recuerdo es a Minho despertando y enloqueciendo, gritando y enojado, también recuerdo a Newt y a mí riendo frente al corredor.

Después de que Minho se seco, nos saco de su habitación mientras reíamos.

Me sorprendió que nadie se hubiera despertado por los gritos, pero era mejor que nadie supiera lo que habíamos hecho.

Ahora en el pasillo a plena oscuridad Newt y yo tratábamos de recuperar el aire, y cuando lo hicimos nos miramos.

-Creo que ya me debo ir a dormir Newt-Le dije y me di media vuelta para bajar las escaleras

-Taylor…-Dijo Newt tomándome de la muñeca y obligándome a voltear para verle-Quédate Taylor-

-Newt no… no puedo, no-

-Por favor, quédate, duerme conmigo esta noche-

-Newt, no, por favor déjame ir a descansar-Le dije y él me soltó

Baje las escaleras y salí de la finca dirigiéndome a mi hamaca. No sé si fue verdad o el sueño me hizo ver cosas, pero cuando me aleje de Newt pude notar un brillo en sus ojos como si fuera a llorar.

Desearía haberle dicho que si, ya que un impulso dentro mío me decía que me quedara, pero dije no porque mi mente me gano.

Pero más que nada, no podía volver a cometer el mismo excitante error.

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el segundo capítulo, ya vi el tráiler de Scorch Trials y me fascino.**_

 _ **Diana, gracias por tus reviews los leí a todos, solo que quería dejar pasar un poco antes de este capítulo además, cuando quería responderte, me decía usuario no disponible o no se no me acuerdo, pero mil gracias por leer y comentar.**_

 **Nos leemos prontito!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ahora El Novato Lo Sabe

_**Hola a todos los fans de Maze Runner (Bad Blood)**_

 **Gracias por sus reviews y gracias por leer esta historia, debo decir que a medida que vaya avanzando la historia le agregare un par de cosas que en la película no están como, en el capítulo 2. Sin más preámbulo he aquí el capítulo 3.**

 **Historia:** _The Maze Runner_

 **Personajes:** _Newt, OC, Thomas, Minho, Teresa_

 **Status:** _T_

 **Disclaimer:** _Todo el universo, incluso sus personajes, a excepción de Taylor son propiedad de James Dashner, yo solo quise darle otro sentido a la historia que amo._

 **Capitulo 3: Ahora El Novato Lo Sabe**

Desperté con la luz del alba, me quede pensando en la noche anterior.

La broma, las risas, los gritos de Minho, pero sobre todo el momento que pase con Newt en plena oscuridad. Recuerdo, su mano tomando la mía, su respiración rozando mi rostro, su suplica, y ese brillo en sus ojos al oír mi respuesta.

Me levante de la hamaca y pude observar a Alby llevando a Thomas a que escribiera su nombre en la pared del laberinto. Al poco tiempo todos estábamos levantados y dirigiéndonos a desayunar, justo cuando me dirigía a Sartén para buscar mi desayuno, me encontré con Thomas y Chuck.

-Hola chicos-Les dije

-Hola Tay-Me dijo Chuck

Eso fue casi todo lo que nos dijimos ya que justo me dieron mi desayuno.

-Thomas, antes de irme debo recordarte que te toca jardinería, con el encargado, Newt y conmigo después del desayuno-

-De acuerdo Taylor-Me dijo Thomas

Le dedique una sonrisa y me dirigí a la mesa, me senté con los encargados como siempre, pero esta vez Newt no hacía más que ignorar a todos y comer. Lo mire de reojo para ver si me devolvía la mirada, pero nada, estaba con la mirada fija en su desayuno y parecía que cualquier palabra estaba fuera de su alcanze.

-Newt, ¿estás bien?-Le pregunte al ver que lo único que hacía era estar allí en silencio

No me respondió, al contrario el silencio se hizo más intenso. Suponía que era por lo de anoche pero, no veía la razón para que me ignorara por completo, pero así lo hacía.

-Vamos, ve a buscar a Thomas, te veo cerca de las plantas-Me dijo y se levanto dejándome con las palabras en la boca, así que decidí hacer lo que me pidió.

-Thomas, ya es hora-Lo llame

El muchacho me acompaño cerca del bosque donde Newt y otro chico ya estaban trabajando, nos acercamos y sin decir nada, comenzamos a ayudarlos. No soy tonta, pude notar como Thomas nos miraba a Newt y a mí porque no nos decíamos nada, en un momento se me dio por mirarlo enojada para que dejara de mirarnos.

-¿Nadie ha intentado escalarlos?-Dijo de repente el novato

-Claro, la liana no llega hasta arriba-Le dijo Newt

-¿Qué me dices de la caja?, el próximo que suba…-

-Eso ya se intento, no baja si hay alguien-Lo interrumpió Newt

-¿Alguna vez han intentado…?-

-Ya lo intentamos, ¿de acuerdo?, todo lo que se te ocurra ya se ha hecho, la única salida es el laberinto, ¿quieres ayudar en algo?, busca mas abono-Le dijo Newt, estaba enojado conmigo pero no tenía porque enojarse con el novato.

Pero al fin y al cabo, Thomas le hizo caso y se interno en el bosque para buscar abono, al poco tiempo se lo escucho gritar pidiendo ayuda.

Cuando levante la vista Thomas corría desesperado y Ben lo perseguía, al ver eso todos nos acercamos.

Ben tiro a Thomas al piso, Newt se acerco con un palo y golpeo a Ben en la cabeza para luego sujetarlo con ayuda mía y de los demás. La respiración de Ben era demasiado rápida y estaba muy pálido.

-¡Levanten su camisa!-Dijo Alby

Ojala no lo hubiera pedido, cuando levantamos su camisa tenia violeta y sangre, sus venas se resaltaban tanto que me dieron nauseas. Lo habían picado y a plena luz de día. Varios de los chicos lo levantaron para llevarlo al pozo, mientras que Alby, Chuck, Thomas y yo nos fuimos para que curaran al novato.

-Él dijo que todo era mi culpa, ¿Cómo podría ser mi culpa?-Decía el novato que le contaba a Alby lo que Ben le había dicho

-Descansen un poco-Dijo Alby ante la pregunta de Thomas

-Alby, ¿Qué le pasara a Ben?-Dijo Thomas

Alby no le respondió.

Al caer la tarde, todos estábamos reunidos en la entrada del laberinto para desterrar a Ben, ya que no había cura para la Transformación y era peligroso que estuviera con nosotros. Los encargados tenían postes con los cuales empujarían a Ben e impedirían que este quisiera volver al área, Thomas llego último y se mantuvo cerca de la entrada, Chuck se alejo cuando las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse y los chicos empujaban a Ben, yo estaba al lado de Thomas mirando.

Los gritos de Ben suplicando eran demasiado, no podía resistir verlo sufrir, pero tampoco podíamos arriesgarnos a que se quedara. Cuando al fin Ben quedo dentro del laberinto, una tristeza me invadió.

-Ya pertenece al laberinto-Dijo Alby y se alejo, poco a poco los demás lo imitaron.

-¿Crees que sobreviva?-Me pregunto Thomas

-¿Ben?-Lo medite un momento-No, solo hay que olvidarlo-

La verdad, había que admitirlo, nadie sobrevive una noche en el laberinto, no hay forma de escapar cuando las puertas se cierran. Si alguien entra y se queda allí, debes olvidarte de que volverá con vida la mañana siguiente, las posibilidades son 1 en un millón, mejor perder tus esperanzas cuando las puertas se cierran.

La cena paso tranquila, nadie comentaba nada sobre Ben ya que Minho estaba allí, pero creo que aunque él no estuviera, nadie diría nada del tema.

Me senté con Thomas y Chuck ya que, como Newt no me hablaba, sería estúpido estar allí con él. Seguía enojado, pero siendo sincera lo extrañe demasiado hoy, a pesar de que estuve cerca de él, era como si no estuviese a mi lado. No podía dejar de mirarlo mientras comía, y por desgracia Thomas se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Por qué no vas y le hablas?-Me dijo

-No… me ignoro todo el día Thomas-Dije volviendo mi vista a mi plato

-¿Por qué está enojado?-

-Es lo que quiero saber, yo no le hice nada-Obviamente sabia porque Newt estaba así pero, no podía decírselo a Thomas.

-Si tanto te gusta remedia las cosas-Dijo Chuck de repente y con la boca llena de pan

Me quede pensando un tiempo en lo que Chuck me había dicho, tenía bastante sentido, tenía que arreglar lo que había pasado.

-Sartén, ¿tienes idea de quien hace guardia esta noche?-Le pregunte mientras lo ayudaba a levantar los platos de todos los habitantes que ya se habían retirado a dormir.

-Creo que le toca a Newt, pero… no estoy muy seguro-

Termine de ayudarlo y me retire a buscar a Newt para, como dijo Chuck, _remediar_ las cosas entre él y yo. Lo busque por todos lados pero no lo encontré, pero si encontré a Alby, quien al parecer, le tocaba hacer guardia.

-Alby, ¿sabes donde esta Newt?-Le pregunte

-Creo que está en su habitación, ve a revisar si quieres-Me respondió

Tal vez debí hacerlo o tal vez no, pero ya era tarde, ya estaba subiendo las escaleras de la finca y no podía volver a salir porque si alguien me veía, en especial Newt, no sabría que decirle.

Llegue al segundo piso y todo estaba igual de oscuro que la noche anterior, busque la habitación de Newt cuando mi vista se acostumbro a la oscuridad. Al fin la encontré y abrí la puerta despacio para no hacer ruido, cuando entre la luz que había en la ventana iluminaba lo suficiente para que yo pudiera divisar una silueta mirando por la ventana.

-Newt-Susurre

Newt se volteo a verme, no estaba ni enojado ni triste, más bien, tenía una expresión en su rostro que parecía sorprendido de verme allí.

-Taylor-Dijo parándose de brazos cruzados

-Quería hablar contigo y por eso te vine a buscar-No sabía que decirle

Al oír esto solo se acerco a mí a paso rápido, yo solo atine a retroceder pero, deje de hacerlo cuando mi espalda choco contra la pared.

-¿Y de que querías hablar?-Me pregunto cuando ya estaba muy cerca de mí

-De… de porque me ignoraste y no me hablaste en todo el día Newt, ¿de qué otra cosa?-Le dije la verdad

No me respondió, se me quedo mirándome a los ojos. Yo, en mi caso, también lo mire a sus ojos sin decirle nada al respecto de su cercanía, pero solo les diré, que su aliento rozaba mis labios y agradecía que estuviera oscuro porque, empecé a sentir que le calor subía por mi piel y mis mejillas se tornaban de carmesí.

-No digas nada-Me dijo de repente como si supiera que le iba a acotar algo. Yo solo asentí.

Sin darme cuenta su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío y su brazo derecho estaba contra la pared acorralándome. Sin previo aviso, los labios de Newt se posaron en los míos, primero fue un beso suave y delicado, pero poco a poco fue subiendo de nivel.

Newt mordió mi labio inferior y aprovecho mi gemido para adentrar su lengua en mi boca, succionando todo a su paso y haciéndose dueño de esa cavidad.

Pase mis brazos por su cuello y él coloco su mano en el mío para profundizar el beso, no me importaba la falta de oxigeno que empezaba a notarse en ambos. Deje mi mano izquierda en su cuello y la derecha comencé a bajarla por el pecho de Newt hasta que llegue a su cintura, la poca cordura que me quedaba me hizo detenerme en ese punto antes de llegar a su entrepierna, aunque en mi pierna podía sentir su entrepierna erecta por la cercanía.

La falta de aire se empezó a notar más y ambos nos separamos para recuperar el aire que ambos nos habíamos arrancado el uno al otro. Busque sus ojos, que me miraban con intensidad como si quisieran repetir el recuerdo de esa noche única que pasamos juntos, pero esta noche no estaba en mis cabales como para pasarla bien.

-Newt-Suspire

-Taylor, no digas nada, me he aguantado ese beso desde hace días-Me dijo

-Newt… dejémoslo aquí esta noche-Le dije

-Esta noche nomas Taylor, pero ¿puedo pedirte algo?-Me pregunto

-Claro ¿Qué se te ofrece Newt?-

-Quédate conmigo solo esta noche-

-No tendremos nada, ¿verdad?-Le pregunte

-No si tú no quieres, no te obligare a nada Tay y lo sabes-

Solo le sonreí a lo cual él me devolvió la sonrisa, ambos nos dirigimos a su cama y nos acostamos. Él paso su mano por mi cintura y me atrajo a su cuerpo que ahora emanaba calor, solo recuerdo que poco a poco me fui quedando dormida y lo último que escuche fue un susurro proveniente de Newt.

- _Quédate conmigo siempre Taylor_ -

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo de Maze Runner Bad Blood, estoy feliz porque esta historia tiene más palabras que el anterior, además gracias por sus reviews y gracias por leer. No tengan miedo de dejarme sus comentarios, yo no me enojo, al contrario me sirven para ver que cosas quieren que agregue o quite de la historia.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto**_

 _ **TheScorchTrials**_


	4. Chapter 4: Para Mis Lectores

**Hola A Mis Seguidores**

 _Quiero informarles que por un tiempo he estado desconectada porque mi computadora se rompio, momentaneamente seguire sin actualizar pero no se preocupen, esto no es un ADIOS es un HASTA LUEGO._

 _Gracias por esperar, y les prometo que apenas pueda continuar lo hare._

 _Besoooos ? ﾟﾘﾙ_ _?_


	5. Chapter 4: Sentimientos Y Temores

_**Hola a todos, enserio lamento la tardanza en actualizar, ustedes ya deben conocer la razón. En esta historia, además de haber Newt×OC habra, a partir de ahora, Thomas×Minho así que espero que les guste la nueva pareja. Aprovecho para decir que Maze Runner: Scorch Trials, la otra historia, sera eliminada e intercambiada por otra, los detalles en el proximo capitulo de esa historia. Sin más que decirles e informarles, el capitulo 4 de Bad Blood.**_

 **Capitulo 4: Sentimientos Y Temores**

Toda la mañana, Newt y yo estuvimos preocupados. Aunque él no parecia tanto o, solo lo disimulaba. La verdad es que, desde la noche anterior, ya estabamos bien, pero Minho y Alby habian salido esa mañana al Laberinto y temiamos que un Penitente los atacara a ambos. Aunque no eramos los unicos preocupados. Newt y yo notamos que Thomas hacia demasiadas preguntas y estaba muy asustado y nervioso, peor que nosotros dos, incluso queria ir a buscarlos cuando parecia que no volivan. Estabamos bajo un techo improvisado, que hicimos cuando llegamos, mientras llovia. En eso, Thomas se nos acerco para preguntarnos algo.

-Ya deberian haber vuelto, qué pasa si no vuelven?-

-Seguro vuelven- Le dijo Newt

-Pero, Newt, qué pasa si no?- Le pregunte

-Seguro vuelven- Volvio a decirnos mirandonos a ambos.

La lluvia paro de a poco, todos nos miramos y avanzamos hasta la puerta del Laberinto esperando ver a alguno de los chicos. Nada. Un ruido aviso que la puerta estaba por cerrarse, parecia que nunca mas los volveriasmos a ver, cuando de una esquina surgieron dos cuerpos.

-Ahi!- Grito Thomas

-Esperen algo no esta bien- Dijo Newt

\- Picaron a Alby- Dije en un susurro que solo ellos dos oyeron, al igual que Chuck.

La verdad era que Minho venia caragando a Alby inconsiente mientras que las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse.

-Corre Minho tú puedes!- Le grito Chuck, pero Minho seguia sin avanzar debido a Alby

-Minho tienes que dejar a Alby- Le grito Gally que se habia acercado para ver que ocurria

-No lo van a lograr- Dijo Newt

En eso, Thomas me miro, no se si pensamos lo mismo, aunque creo que si porque mientras solo quedaba un pequeño espacio en la puerta que se cerraba, ambos pasamos corriendo para el otro lado quedando dentro del Laberinto con Minho y Alby. Los dos con la respiración acelerada tratamos de calmarnos y nos levantamos, yo me acerque a ver a Minho y Thomas se acerco a Alby.

-Qué le paso?-

-Que parece, lo picaron- Dijo Minho

-Y en la cabeza?- Le dije

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer- Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo - Hay que correr el Laberinto ya esta cambiando-

-Oye Minho!, no podemos dejarlo aqui- Dijo Thomas. Entre los tres lo levantamos y comenzamos a correr, cuando no podiamos más lo apoyamos contra la pared y nos recuperamos, pero el ruido de un Penitente nos altero.

-Esto no va a funcionar, hay que irnos- Dijo Minho revisando por donde salir corriendo

-Oigan estoy de acuerdo, no quiero ver a una de esas cosas- Les dije

-Y entonces, para que entraron?- Nos pregunto Minho mirandonos a ambos

-No te ibamos a dejar aqui solo idiota, estamos juntos en esto- Le dije

-Qué haces Thomas?- Le pregunto Minho, cuando me di la vuelta él estaba cerca de uno de los muros del Laberinto abrazado por una enredadera enorme y de lianas gruesas inspeccionandolas.

-Podemos atarlo aquí y subirlo para que este seguro- Dijo al aire

Minho y yo nos miramos consternados y luego lo miramos a él. Pero al final de todo hicimos lo que nos dijo, atamos a Alby con las lianas y comenzamos a subirlo por la pared entre los tres. Otro ruido de un Penitente nos sobresalto de nuevo, pero Thomas queria que continuaramos con el trabajo, así que continuamos hasta que Alby quedo arriba de todo y lo atamos para que quedara allí. Los tres nos alejamos para ver si todo estaba bien pero un ruido de queja llamo mi atención.

-Qué paso Thomas?- Le dijo Minho

-Pise algo asqueroso y pegajoso- Le respondio. Era como una baba de color verde muy pegajoso y daba asco. Ojala no lo hubieramos hecho, pero lo hicimos. Levantamos la cabeza y cuando miramos al cielo, un Penitente nos observaba y cuando menos los esperamos, este salto y quedo frente a nosotros.

-Corran!- Grito Minho

Comenzamos a correr por todo el Laberinto, hasta que quedamos encerrados cuando un muro cambio y cerro la unica salida. Yo retrocedí y sali corriendo para saltar en un pedaso de una pared y me sujete de unas lianas para impulsarme hasta arriba hasta llegar al borde.

-Qué esperan?! Suban!- Les grite a los chicos que me imitaron pero, subir hasta ahi no ayudo porque el Penitente trepo y volvimos a correr hasta llegar al borde de un muro donde casi caemos al vacio, pero Thomas tomo carrera y salto al muro de enfrente así que lo imitamos, pero otra vez el Penitente hizo lo mismo que nosotros salvo que esta vez, quedo enredado con la enredad y pudimos escapar, aunque pronto se libero y comenzo a seguirnos de nuevo.

-Esta sección se cierra, por aqui lo perderemos, vamos!- Nos dijo Minho, y yo no lo pense dos veces así que lo segui, pero Thomas se quedo esperando al Penitente.

-Thomas!, qué esperas?!, sal de ahí!- Le grito Minho

-Qué esperas?!- Le Grito Thomas al Penitente que comenzo a correr hacia él, y mientras los muros se cerraban, Thomas comenzo a correr hacia nosotros.

El muro al fin se cerro y los tres estabamos en el piso sin poder creerlo.

Los muros se abrieron y no vi a nadie cerca de la puerta o viniendo a ella.

-Te dije Chuck- Le dije cuando me asegure de que nadie volveria, tampoco Taylor y eso me puso aun peor. Todos nos estabamos retirando de la puerta con la cabeza agachada de la tristeza, pero...

-No puede ser- Dijo uno de los chicos

-Si! Si, si si- Gritaba Chuck feliz al ver que Thomas, Minho y Taylor habian vuelto con Alby

-Apoyenlo en el pizo con cuidado- Dijo uno de los docs

-Qué paso ahi afuera?-

-Algun Penitente?-

-Si, vi uno- Dijo Thomas

-Y no solo eso, lo asesino- Termino Minho

Habian convocado a una reunión solo por el novato, Newt la dirigiria en lugar de Alby, ya que ra el segundo al mando del Área. Gally habia dicho que debian castigarlo por romper una regla, pero Sartén lo defendio diciendo que salvo a Alby aunque Gally, se nego a creer que en el estado en que estaba, no parecia que lo hubiera salvado. Entre tantas discuciones, Newt le pidio a Minho que opinara.

-Pues, en todo este tiempo que llevamos aquí, nadie ha matado a un Penitente, y no se si este shank es listo o estupido, lo que sea necesitamos mas como él- Hizo una pausa -Tiene que ser un corredor-

La mayoria se puso del lado de Minho, incluyendome, él seria un gran corredor y seria entrenado por Minho, que segun veia yo, a Thomas le gustaba Minho pero no lo decia por temor a ser rechazado por el asiatico, o eso me dijo Chuck que él le dijo. Pero en medio de la discución, la alarma de la caja comenzo a sonar y todos salimos corriendo hacia la caja, lo que no sabiamos era quien era y que iba a pasar a continuación...

 **Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y les prometo que no tardare tanto en actualizar el proximo capitulo. No olviden sus reviews, no leemos prontito y les mando miles de besoss !**


End file.
